


shatter

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poetry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mirror doesn't break when someone hurls a grenade at it-<br/>no,<br/>it shatters into a million glittering<br/>burning pieces<br/>each of which only reflect<br/>a fraction of the beauty they used to</p>
            </blockquote>





	shatter

**Author's Note:**

> could technically be Klaine, but could be any couple you want. Only reason I'm posting it in the CBAWA 'verse is because it takes lines from "everything i gave you", the main fic in this series.

because that was the truth  
his heart wasn't breaking-

no, 'break' is too clean,  
too precise  
a word to describe  
the thousand mangled pieces of scarred tissue  
that constitute his heart and emotions now-

a mirror doesn't break when someone hurls a grenade at it-  
no,  
it _shatters_ into a million glittering  
burning pieces  
each of which only reflect  
a fraction of the beauty they used to

(another tear falls,  
sparkling in the light,  
and splashs onto the dark,  
polished wood of the piano top)

an eternity gone,  
destined to live alone

why did he do this to himself  
why did he lie

everything's gone now  
a haze of depression,  
loneliness

( _slice, slash_ ,  
goes the knife,  
the hungry blade sinking into skin,  
searching for blood)

relief comes in the form of pain

if his younger self saw him now,  
what would he say  
would he have been able to predict  
the spiral he would fall into,  
despair overwhelmng everything

until death  
frees him from an exhausting existence

(tell him i didn't mean it)


End file.
